Quirk in the Plan
by tamara72
Summary: Teddy seeks Draco's advice on love.  Next Generation series.


_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for FloatingSky's Pick a Number, Any Number Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Quirk in the Plan

_December 24, 2015_

Draco was relaxing in his study with a glass of elfin wine waiting for Astoria to join him when suddenly Teddy was bursting in his door.

"Not so loudly, we finally got Scorpius to settle down for the night. If he hears you are here, he will be up and wired again." Draco warned his cousin.

"Sorry, Jamie, Al and Lily were wired for Christmas, too." Teddy said as he grabbed a butterbeer from the wet bar and slouched into a vacant chair.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your godfather's?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I told Gran I would drop off the presents and meet her there. I need some advice. I had it all planned out how I would win Vic's heart, but Rapier Jordan has really put a quirk in it. I want her, and I don't know what to do." Teddy sighed his head hitting the back of the chair dramatically.

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

_I want you  
I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

"So this Rapier Jordan has put this quirk in your carefully laid out plan?" Draco said trying not to reveal how much amusement he was getting out his cousin's obvious frustration.

"Yes. It was okay that she had agreed to go to that one ball with him; she was only a third year at the time. She wasn't supposed to start dating him steadily. I had planned to spend the summer between her third and fourth laying ground work when there wouldn't be so many nosy classmates around then continue at school by including her in my group some for Hogsmeade trips and such. Then when I felt we were ready to go on an official date, you know by Christmas or Valentines Day, I would make my move." Teddy explained his reasoning.

"Well considering it is well past all the deadlines of your little plan, I say that you do have a problem." Draco tried to sound as if he sympathized.

"Don't I know it." Teddy moaned.

_I want you  
I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me ...  
She's so heavy heavy, heavy, heavy._

She's so heavy  
She's so heavy, heavy, heavy

"Now I only have six months left with her at school, but she is still dating that bloody git." Teddy said.

"So how are you planning to bust them up?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell how to do it without hurting Victoire or even Rapier."

"Thought he was a git?"

"He is for dating Vic, but he's been a decent mate, too." Teddy said.

"You are definitely in a pickle then." Draco confirmed.

"I saw her first. I shouldn't have this problem." Teddy huffed.

"You kissed her first, too." Draco said not able to hide his grin.

"It's not amusing. What should I do?"

"Tell her the truth." Draco suggested.

"You're kidding the best you can come up with is just going up to her and saying, I want you." Teddy huffed.

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.  
I want you  
You know I want you so bad baby I want you,  
You know I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad  
Yeh!_

"Well tomorrow is Christmas, you could hi jack some mistletoe and corner her. It worked for you before." Draco suggested.

"Hmm." Teddy perked up as he mulled over the idea.

"But you're still going to have to tell her the truth."

"Where's the Slytherin cunning?" Teddy complained.

"Honesty, Teddy. If you want what a relationship to work, you need to begin with honesty. I promise it will pay off in the end." Draco said.

"Oh, all right. I will think about it, but I may use the mistletoe as an ice breaker. I better go before Gran starts to worry. I'll see you on Boxing day." Teddy said getting up to leave.

"Use the floo. Your Grandmother would have my head if she knew I let you travel any other way this late at night." Draco insisted.

"Okay." Teddy moved to the fireplace and grabbed some powder.

"See you in a couple days." Draco said as Teddy stepped into the fireplace. "Oh, and Teddy, I want details, lots of details." Draco smirked as Teddy rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"I'm so very proud of you." His wife said as she slipped into the room and then the chair with Draco. "So very proud."

The End

_I Want You (She's So Heavy) _

_The Beatles_


End file.
